Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Arabic
This is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Arabic translation of Cookie Clicker. Feel free to complete it. To find the summary of all the translations, go to the Translations Page . (Note: Some translations may not be 100% accurate.) The words start at the Right. (Note: since there isn't a official arabic world for cookie(s), it will be literally translated) Misc Buildings Cursor Grandma Farm Factory Mine Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Antimatter condenser Prism News ticker Cookie Based Random News News : cookies found to random in random! News : cookies found to make random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. News: cookies unexpectedly popular among random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. News : man robs bank, buys cookies. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. News : "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. News : movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; News : cookie-flavored random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. Building based Grandma 1 Grandma "Moist cookies." -grandma "We're nice grandmas." -grandma "Indentured servitude." -grandma "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma "Call me..." -grandma 50 Grandmas "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "You make me sick." -grandma "You disgust me." -grandma "We rise." -grandma "It begins." -grandma "It'll all be over soon." -grandma "You could have stopped it." -grandma 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory News : cookie factories linked to global warming! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} Grandmapocalypse based : appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma : appeased2: "writhe" -grandma : appeased3: "throb" -grandma : appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma Category:Translation